


I never thought that you'd come tonight

by JAS (sorryimtrash)



Series: gay drabbles [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexuality, Drinking, F/F, Girls Kissing, It's just really gay and fluffy, Lowercase, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 08:31:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15287748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryimtrash/pseuds/JAS
Summary: angie was the most beautiful person she had ever seen.





	I never thought that you'd come tonight

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this exact thing happened to me yesterday, and when things happen to me i write about it to improve my english and writing style. don't expect too much of it. i think i fell a little bit in love with someone yesterday and tbh i don't even mind anymore.

have you ever seen a person and just knew that they will be someone important to you?

because that is what I thought when i walked into the house of one of my friends, where a small party was going on. there weren’t people dancing, it was basically a huge table with a lot of beer and cigarettes on it and people were sitting around it, talking. i wasn’t exactly planning to go out that night, but got a text from my best friend asking if i wanted to come, so obviously i had to say yes.

when i walked in i saw a girl that had never been here before. she was the most beautiful girl i had ever seen. she was light skinned and had the most beautiful curly hair ever, it was huge and it attracted all the attention to her. i wanted to get to know her.

but i didn’t get the chance to talk to her immediately. one of my girl friends (there weren’t a lot of girls at the party) yelled my name and gave me a hug, i hadn’t seen her in like 3 weeks, so i decided to first talk with her a bit. since it was getting a bit crowdy there, she told me to sit on her lap and we talked a bit and drank a bit and smoked a bit. 

she asked me if i ever shotgunned and i asked her what that meant. she then proceeded to do it to me, right in front of all our friends. i had to cough, obviously not used to it, and she laughed at me, finding it very funny. then i asked her “are you like, attracted to girls?” she laughed even harder “no sweetheart, im still not bisexual. but angie over there, she is bi” she pointed at the stunning girl at the end of the couch, and i made a strangled noise. “are you attracted to girls” asked my friend. i sputtered something along the lines of “i don’t know, i’m still young” 

“well do you want to experiment?” i struggled finding the right words. “i mean, yeah i kinda do, but not here.”

at one point my friend was getting a bit too friendly with one of our other friends so I decided i didn’t really want to sit on her lap anymore. i had nobody to really talk to and I was only about a meter away from the pretty girl i noticed when i came in. she glanced at me and smiled, and i could swear i melted at the spot. 

there was still someone between us, a guy that is always a bit too drunk and a bit too uncomfortable. i could tell he was making her uncomfortable. since i know the guy pretty well, i asked sweetly if we could switch seats. he argued a bit but moved away after making us even more uncomfortable. and then i was sitting next to the prettiest girl in the universe.

her name was Angelina, but her friends all call her Angie. i told her i loved her hair and she thanked me, beaming up at me. 

i don’t remember what we talked about, but it was pleasant. she was so sweet and i was just captured by her. she had the most beautiful plump lips and the greatest twinkling eyes.

 

after about 10 minutes, she stood up and asked who wanted to smoke with her. i got up, but got stopped by another friend of mine, telling me not to go with her. i asked her why. “it’s weed, you can’t smoke weed tonight, you still need to go home” i brushed her off, i wasn’t going to smoke weed anyways, not mixed with beer. i just wanted to stand by angie while she and some of our friends were smoking. i didn’t want to leave angie’s side for a minute.

we went inside again after they smoked, and this time i had to sit on angie’s lap. i couldn't care less. but i already drank like 5 beer and i desperately needed to use the toilet. she came with me. just that moment, i got a message from my dad, telling me that he will be picking me up soon. my dad was out himself, with friends. 

the party continued a bit, i was again sitting on angie’s lap. she sneaked her arms around my waist and i rest my head on her hair, that was incredibly soft. that was the exact moment my dad came in. my best friend gave him a beer and he just stayed there for a while, talking to my friends. this gave me some more time with angie. i decided i did not want to leave, like, at all. so i excused myself again to go to the toilet. angie came with me again.

i still do not know what went on in my head, but i was just really drunk. i came out of the bathroom, entering the hallway, and she went in. everything was spinning, but i decided right there. i’m going to kiss her tonight.

so when she also came out of the bathroom, we talked a bit, enjoying the quiet in the hallway. i brought up sexualities, and for a moment we just stared a bit at each other. and then, i grabbed her face and said “if i don’t do this, i’ll regret it” and i just kissed her. and she kissed me back.

and it was amazing. she was amazing. and we just kept kissing, and sometimes we giggled. and one time we heard someone outside the hallway and we seperated, but that person walked away again. 

she told me my lips were soft and i just shushed her and kissed her again.

3 minutes kissing later, the door of the hallway opened and my dad was standing there, looking confused. luckily, angie and i were fast and seperated. i don’t think he saw something happening. 

and then it was time to go.

i hugged angie. and i was sad to leave her there. i did get her number.

on the way home my dad asked who she was.

i told him it was just a friend.


End file.
